


Winter's Demise

by Ketakoshka



Series: Winter [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Sexual Content, Winter Sprite!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rise (and fall) of Pitch, Manny goes silent, leaving a distraught and flightless Allen behind. Perhaps the return of a long-lost family member will help him fly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Always Be Here For You

Winter's Demise

Part 1: I'll Always Be Here for You

**_I'm writing me a letter_ **

**_Hoping it makes me feel better_ **

**_When I'm gone and gone and gone it goes_ **

**_Maybe you'll believe it, if I can get you to see it_ **

**_When this song is on and on it goes_ **

**_-Save Me From Myself (Blacklisted Me)_ **

Icy wind ruffles snow white hair as Allen watches a flurry of snowflakes pass by the castle Jack had made for them, and a small smile comes to the teenager's face before the other laughing spirit comes in. "Morning, Snowflake!"

"Morning, Jack," he whispers, blushing slightly. "How was your flight?"

"Good," the older spirit replies as he jumps off of the ledge and swoops down for a kiss. "It would have been better if you came out with me…"

"You know I don't fly anymore…" Still, the dainty whitette looks beyond his lover to the swirling snow, and he longs to fly into it. But his metaphorical wings were ripped out when Manny stopped talking to him as if the moon had disappeared from the sky, and he's practically broken because of it. 'Where'd you go?' he thinks, looking up at the sky. 'Why won't you talk to me, Mom?'

Knowing what's going on in his head, Jack pulls him into his arms and tucks his head under his chin. "Manny will come back... He's just giving you space."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Allen wakes up late that night with restlessness building up inside of him, and when he looks down at Yuu curled up on the floor, he decides to visit Pitch. He quickly scribbles down where he's going and leaves the note on the nightstand before waking his nightmare up and whispering, "let's go." They ride into the shadows, reappearing in the dark palace where the Boogeyman paces back and forth in front of his metal globe, and the albino quickly dismounts his steed before calling out to his new friend, "Kozmotis?"

Upon hearing his long-forgotten name, Pitch turns around to look at the white angel he had once been hopelessly obsessed with, and he smiles softly. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, Snowflake?'

"Can't," Allen murmurs and moves to the couch to curl up.

"So, you come to the Nightmare King?" he drawls. "Isn't that kind of counterproductive to going to sleep?"

The sprite shakes his head and explains, "a nightmare is still a dream, and so, you are just as capable of helping me sleep as Sandy." He slings his arm over Yuu when the nightmare comes to his side, and they nuzzle up together. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Thinking… about Kathrine." Having been told about Pitch's story by Manny, Allen understands, and the melancholic tone drives him to get up and hug the dark man. "Allen!"

"You don't need to be sad," the whitette whispers. "I know she still loves you… You're her father!" Pitch doesn't say anything, choosing instead to hold the spirit until he falls asleep.

* * *

When morning comes, the boogeyman brings Allen back to Jack, careful not to wake him as he sets the ice sprite down on their bed, and then he leaves with a soft farewell to the older elemental. So with a huff, Jack sits down next to his beloved and waits for him to wake up, and when silver eyes slide open, he's still there. "Why did you leave last night?"

The ex-exorcist pushes himself up to look at his best friend. "I couldn't sleep, and I knew that Pitch didn't want to be alone…"

"Kathrine?"

"Yeah."

Jack sighs heavily, stands up, and grabs his crook from the wall where he left it to tend to his sleeping boyfriend. "There's a meeting with the other guardians today. I asked for them to let you stay home since you aren't sleeping well."

"But I need to be there!" The younger albino practically growls at his boyfriend as he gets out of bed. "I slept plenty after I talked to Pitch!"

He shakes his head and draws him into a kiss. "Please, for me?"

"Fine…"

Knowing that he doesn't want to talk anymore, the older elemental jumps up on the platform and says, "I'll see you tonight… Love you."

"Love you too." He sits in silence for a few moments after Jack leaves, and then a voice he hasn't heard in a long time speaks up in the recesses of his mind, soft and sweet. _'_ _Well, isn't he just sweet.'_

Fright claws up in Allen's chest, because he can't place it. 'Who are you?!'

_'_ _I didn't think you'd forget me so quickly, nephew…'_

'Uncle Neah?'


	2. You're Stuck with Me

Part 2: You're Stuck with Me

**_On your own_ **

**_Your deal with death is done_ **

**_All alone_ **

**_Will you ever see the sun?_ **

**_I've seen that you knew it once,_ **

**_I know you can do it cause_ **

**_If I can believe in you, you can believe it too_ **

**_-Emerald Eyes (Blacklisted Me)_ **

_'Uncle Neah?'_

Silence rings out in the room as Allen tries to come to grips with the reality occurring in his head, and he quickly sits himself down and draws deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. 'I thought you were gone…'

 _'So did I…'_ Happiness radiates off of the Noah soul, overflowing into the albino's mind, and he mentally hugs the other, a feeling of completeness overcoming them both. _'I've missed this, so much… I've missed you.'_

'I've missed you too… We have to go tell Adam!'

Neah's honestly surprised and excited, but he tries to hold it in as he asks, _'you still talk to him?'_

'Of course I do… He misses you more than life itself.'

 _'Really?'_ He's nearly crying in joy when the whitette affirms, and all he can think about is curling up in the arms of the man he loved so long ago. _'C-can we go see him…'_ Allen nods softly and stands up again, taking the key to Road's door from his neck, and he disappears into the ark, almost forgetting to leave a note behind for Jack in his haste.

The dark halls of the ark can seem endless when you have something important to tell Adam, and for perhaps the thousandth time, he thinks about asking his old friend about moving his study closer to the entrance, or at least on the same floor. 'Do you think he'd move?'

_'Not in a million years. His room is his baby… If I was a girl, we probably would have made a baby in there.'_

Allen's eyes widen, and a deep flush sets in his face as he stammers out, 'I-I didn't w-want to know that…'

His uncle snickers, and just before the albino knocks on the study door, says, _'oh, widdle Allen can't hear about the kinds of things he's done without getting embarrassed! It's so cute!'_

'Shaddup!' he cries, rapping on the door twice, and when Adam's smooth, baritone voice calls out for him to enter, he does without a second thought, slamming the heavy oak door behind him.

The Earl looks up from his paperwork with surprise on his face. "Allen… It's been a while… What's up?"

Not knowing how to say it, the whitette closes his eyes and surrenders control of his eternally teenaged body to the last piece of his first family, smiling when elation passes between the two spirits. When they open again, the fourteenth Noah brings his hands to his sides shyly, not wanting to touch if it's unwanted. _"Hello, Adam."_

Where a lesser man would have screamed at meeting someone who's supposed to be dead _again_ , but no one ever said that Adam Millennium was a weak man. Still he becomes completely still as his mind tries to understand what lies before him, and by the time it catches up, he's launching out of his chair to wrap his lover in a tight hug. "Neah… Where have you been?"

 _"Asleep,"_ he answers honestly. _"I never meant to… It was just too hard to stay awake."_

"Either way… You're back."

_"And I will stay."_

* * *

Allen retreats even further back into his head, intending to let his uncle do whatever he wants, and when he regains control, he finds himself being hugged by the Earl. "Hi, Adam…"

The brunette looks down at him with a soft smile, holding him for just a little longer. "Thank you," he whispers. "He came back for you…"

"No," the albino replies. "He came back for you… Everything he's ever done is for you. I'm just along for the ride."

Adam rolls his eyes hugs the teenager tighter before they part. "Don't sell yourself short, Snowflake…" At the mention of his nickname, worry appears on the younger male's face, and the Earl immediately knows what's up. "Go back home… I bet Jack's waiting for you."

* * *

When Allen returns home, he finds his free-spirited lover waiting for him in one of the living quarters' few chairs with a frown on his face and a nervous twitch to his hand; clearly, he'd been waiting for quite some time. "Hi," the younger of the immortal teenagers whispers, feeling abashed as blue eyes search his out.

"Where were you?" Jack asks, the sentence dripping with fear and anger. "I thought you were going to stay here..."

"I was, but..."

Curious, he stands up so he can wrap his arms around the smaller spirit to show him that he's not angry with him and asks, "but what?"

Snowy white locks cover Allen's face for a moment, and when he looks up again, his eyes have turned gold with his uncle's presence. _"He just wanted to tell Adam that I'm back."_

The dark, melodic voice is enough to make Jack relinquish his hold on his Snowflake, and as he stares at Neah he finds himself wondering if this is really happening. "What the hell?! We thought you were gone!"

_"Well, I came back, and I'm not leaving my nephew ever again."_

The hardened look on his beloved's face is enough to make him sigh and reach out a tentative hand to him, and he whispers, "I wouldn't expect you to. Perhaps you can talk him into flying again…"


	3. We'll Never Be Apart

Part 3: We'll Never Be Apart

**_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._ **

**_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_ **

**_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be_ **

**_So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._ **

**_You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._ **

**_So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_ **

**_I don't know who we are or what this means,_ **

**_So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._ **

**_-Reprobate Romance (Blacklisted Me)_ **

When he was born, Jackson Overland had fallen in love with the way the snow fell, so softly, like little clouds that would never melt, and he wished that there would be someone else to enjoy the snow with him, instead of hiding away. After his rebirth as Jack Frost, he still longed to find someone like him, to the point of ignoring all others, and he found that in Allen. In all of his years though, he never expected that someone could be so backwards and overly dependent on others, but that was the difference between them: Allen started out with no one, and Jack became alone.

So as he and his darling Snowflake lay together in the bed North insisted they get, he watches the other immortal sleep, snuggling into his chest, and when silver eyes start to flutter open, he smiles softly and whispers, "go back to sleep."

"Don' wanna," he murmurs back, looking up at Jack. "I just wanna lie here... with you." Allen moves up onto his arms to lean forward. "Perhaps we could do something a bit more… Would you like that?"

"Hell, yes…"

His lips are cold, but soft and moist like a fruit that had just been witness to the chill of winter, and when they part, Jack cannot keep himself from seeking out every inch of that lukewarm cavern that grows colder with each icy breath that escapes them. "Jack!" Allen cries, tossing his head back as the sprite's hand caresses his awakening length through his nightgown, and he practically squeals when the cool tongue that had ravaged his mouth licks his stiffening nipples through the thin material. "D-don't tease…"

"Not in a million years," Jack replies, already digging out the lube to coat his fingers while the smaller immortal hiked up his nightshirt to give him room. When the first touches the sensitive flesh, Allen whines and grinds down on them, and just as he gets his wish, it seems that it's not enough.

The pain numbs with each stroke against his inner walls, dulling the ache of those prying appendages, and as he hisses out a sharp breath, the older spirit grazes his prostate and makes him let out a keening wail. "Enough…" he whispers harshly. "Just…. Inside… Now."

At his demand, Jack guides his erection to pierce the stretched flesh, his Snowflake's inner depths seeming to suck him inside, just for a glimpse of the pleasure they'd engaged in so many times before. "Breathe," he reminds and continues to sink deeper as the constricting walls relinquish their hold at the ex-exorcist's relaxation.

After a few moments of deep breaths, silver eyes open again, and Allen stops his death grip on the sheets. "I'm okay…"

"You sure?"

He flashes the other a smile so white that it would make a fairy swoon and answers, "as sure as I'll ever be." Never one to squander an opportunity, Jack slides out halfway before pushing in again, trying to get his sprite readjusted to the feeling, and before long, the pace quickens tremendously, earning him numerous cries as all of the right spots are nailed over and over again. "Aah! Ngh… J-Jack!" Desperate to hear more, the older sprite wraps his hand around the younger's weeping length and delights in the soft gasp because it caught him off guard, and when it's that hand that leads Allen into the converging blizzard of orgasm, the teenager's shriek echoes through the air, deafening anyone who could have been around to hear it.

* * *

"Promise me, you'll try flying again tomorrow." Jack growls when his Snowflake huffs and turns away and forcibly rolls him over, not wanting to look at his lover's back throughout the night. "Promise me, Allen! You can't be afraid of it forever!"

"Yes, I can."

The older of the duo glares at him and pins him to the bed, anger growing with each passing moment. "You have to promise me."

"Fine," he concedes and closes his eyes, intending on going to sleep. "In the morning."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this." Fearful silver eyes lock onto reassuring blue ones, and the teenager turns to cloudless sky with trepidation. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Jack reassures. "I'll always be there to catch you if you fall…" And so, he takes a leap of faith and flies up towards the dark kingdom where the moon has returned again.


End file.
